Warriors: Losttail's Prophecy
by Wolfstar2019
Summary: When a prophecy foretells that Losttail will light the way, she is destined to protect her clan. But soon the clans become in danger of the dark w Losttail must decipher a strange prophecy and learn the truths of the battle that haunts her mentor and clans. But an emotion haunts her because she knows it's wrong. Can Losttail save the clans and fall in love with a warrior?
1. LeafClan

LEADER  
RABBITSTAR- light brown and cream tom

DEPUTY  
BRIGHTRING- light brown she cat with black spots

MEDICINE CAT  
BERRYSEED- grey Bengal tom

WARRIORS  
ROUGESHADOW- black tom  
apprentice, Badgerpaw

SNOWWIND- white she cat

RATFANG- dark grey tom

TIGERGROWL- grayish brownish tabby tom; losttail's father

SPIDERSILK- gray she cat  
apprentice, Nightpaw

HARELEAP- light brown tom with cream paws, ears and spots under his eyes

FERRETCLAW- white and brown tom

MOSSSHADE- black she cat

BIRCHFUR- pale brown tom

SHREWFALL- light grey tabby tom

ASHLEAP- ashy gray tom

VOLETAIL- light brown tabby tom

TAWNYPOOL- tortoiseshell she cat  
apprentice, Tigerpaw

RUNNINGFLARE- light brown tom with ginger legs

DEERSPECKLE- light brown she cat with white paws and tail

FERNBREEZE- gray she cat

SNAKETAIL- dark brown and black tom

GRAYNOSE- gray tom

FIREGAZE- ginger she cat with yellow eyes

WHITELEG- tortoiseshell she cat with white stripes on her legs

ROSEWIND- cream and white she cat

SWALLOPELT- cream tom

VINESTRIPE- dark brown tabby tom

PEBBLESTREAM- white she cat with gray patches

APPRENTICES  
BADGERPAW( Badgerclaw)- white and black tom

NIGHTPAW( Nighthowl)- handsome black tom with white tabby stripes

TIGERPAW( Tigerseed)- brown tabby she cat

QUEENS  
SWIFT MIND- black and white she cat; mother of Tigergrowl's kits( lostkit- silver she cat with no tail)

LILLYGAZE- light brown tabby she cat; mother of Ferretclaw's kits( brownkit- brown tom and Barkkit- dark brown tom)

WILLOWHAZE- light gray tabby she cat

REDLIGHT- red she cat

PALEFUR- tawny colored she cat

ELDERS  
HAWKEAR- dark brown and dark grey tom

GRAYSHADE- pale grey tom

LIGHTSOUL- white and ginger she cat


	2. BoneClan

LEADER  
NETTLESTAR- pale brown tabby tom

DEPUTY  
REEDCLAW- grey and silver tom  
apprentice, Tornpaw(black and grey tom)

MEDICINE CAT  
FEATHERWING- white she cat

WARRIORS  
ASHFEATHER- extremely dark grey tom with one white paw  
Apprentice, Shadepaw(grey and white she cat)

DARKWATER- stormy grey tom

GORSEBITE- light brown tabby tom

SHATTEREDSTEP- blue-ish pale grey tom with a twisted paw

VIPERHEART- white tabby tom

HEATHERPELT- light brown tabby she cat

RAGGEDFUR- dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur

BEECHTAIL- pale brown she cat

SHIMMERPELT- white she cat

FLAMESPIRIT- strong willed red tom  
apprentice, Russetpaw(red tom with grey eyes)

NIGHTPELT- black she cat

SLATECLAW- dark gray tom with white claws

JUNIPER SHADE- gray she cat

DIRTCLAW- brown tom

SHELLPATCH- gray tom with white patches  
Apprentice, Oakpaw( red brown tom)

TANGLEWIND- brown tabby tom

DOESHELL- light brown and white she cat

MARSHSTEP- black and brown tom

QUEENS  
CHERRYBLOSSOM- dappled she cat; mother of blackkit( black tom)& spotkit(dappled tom)

DARKFUR- black she cat; expecting

HAZELSKY- white she cat with hazel eyes

ELDERS  
KINKTAIL- brown tom with messy fur and a twisted tail

LEECHCLAW- grey tom


	3. GroundClan

LEADER  
PLUMSTAR- black she cat with purple eyes

DEPUTY  
MOONPELT- white she cat with pale cream patches

MEDICINE CAT  
SHADYHAZE-temperamental old she cat with a dark grey pelt  
apprentice, Brackenwind- golden brown tabby tom

WARRIORS  
STONEHEART- grey brown tabby tom

DOVEFEATHER- white tom with faint tabby stripes  
apprentice, Sunpaw(yellow she cat with white patches)

SHADOWCLAW- black tom

WRENFEATHER- gray and white tom

HEATHERFLIGHT- light brown tabby she cat

JUNIPERBERRY- young light brown she cat  
apprentice, Twitchpaw(black tom with white fur on chest, tail, and paws)

BUSHYTAIL- yellow eyed tom with light brown fur and a bushy tail

WOOLPELT- white tom

SHEEPWIND- white tom

FROGFEATHER- dark brown and black tom

GLOWPELT- golden she cat

WEEDPELT- orange tabby tom

GOOSECLOUD- light gray tom with white paws  
Apprentice, Dogpaw( brown tom)

LIONSTEP- yellow she cat

DAWNFOOT- pale brown she cat

FERNSHADE- speckled gray she cat

QUEENS  
SILKPOOL- beautiful pale colored she cat; mother of stormkit(grey tom), rabbitkit( pale tom), and mudkit(brown tom)

EARTHPELT- solid brown she cat; mother of whitekit( white tom)& Thornkit(brown tabby tom)

BIRDFLIGHT- blue she cat; expecting

VIOLETTAIL- light gray she cat with violet eyes

ELDERS  
SHORTGRASS- grey tabby she cat

TWIG- elderly brown tabby tom; former rouge


	4. StormClan

LEADER  
CREEKSTAR- light grey tabby tom

DEPUTY  
GOLDENEYE- beautiful yellow she cat

MEDICINE CAT  
YARROWLEAF- white tom

WARRIORS  
MARSHSTEP- tortoiseshell tom

QUAILLEAP- gray tabby she cat

THICKETTAIL- pale ginger tabby tom  
apprentice, Hollowpaw(light brown tabby tom)

HICKORYTREE- white she cat with dark brown patches

SHELLTAIL- light gray tom

WHITEWIND- white tom

PATCHWIND- black and white tom  
apprentice, Sparrowpaw(black tom)

FERNSHADE- brown tabby she cat

POPPYWIND- dark red tom with spotted legs

IVYWING- pale grey tabby she cat

WILDHEART- big dark brown tom

HAWKLEAP- dark brown and white patched tom

BRAMBLEEAR- dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Troutpaw( gray tom)

VIXENWISH- red brown she cat

TURTLEFUR- tortoiseshell she cat

QUEENS  
PINENETTLE- brown tabby she cat; mother of swiftkit(black and white tom)

THISTLESEED- black and white she cat; mother of soulkit(black, white, and ginger tom)

EVENINGFUR- calico she cat

ELDERS  
ASHTALON- dark grey tom

DAWNCLOUD- dark brown she cat with white paws

SMOKESCREEN- dark grey tom


	5. Dark Forest

DEATHSTAR- big black tom with red eyes, blood stains and scars; formerly of GroundClan

POISONFANG- black tom with sharp fangs and orange eyes; formerly of BoneClan

HAWKBREEZE- dark grey tom with long claws

CLAWFANG- black tom; formerly of StormClan

BLOODTOOTH- black tom with blood stained  
teeth; formerly of Leafclan

BLACKMOOON- black tom; formerly of BoneClan

CROWFANG- extremely dark grey tom; formerly of GroundClan

ASHTOOTH- large extremely dark grey tom; formerly of StormClan  
and a bunch of other past evil cats( there's too many cats and I'm lazy) 

NIGHTCLOUD- black tom with one white paw; fomerly of GroundClan 

STARCLANCATS  
SUNLIGHT- yellow she cat; formely of BoneClan


	6. Prolouge

"QUICK! SOMEBODY GET BERRYSEED!"

" I'll get him." Nightpaw mewed.

He ran out of the nursery and went to find Berryseed. He came back a moment later followed by a grey Bengal tom.

" what's wrong?"Berryseed asked.

"Swiftmind's kit is coming!" Lilygaze mewed.

" Nightpaw, go get Tigergrowl." Berryseed mewed  
Nightpaw ran out of the nursery. Again. Berryseed got close to Swiftmind and listened to her fast breathing.

"Don't worry, Swiftmind. Nightpaw went to go get-" Berryseed mewed but was cut off by Tigergrowl bursting through the nursery entrance. "I'm here." he mewed.

"Good,"Berryseed continued, "Alright Swiftmind, the kit's almost here."

Swiftmind gasped as a small silver kit fell onto the moss bed. Berryseed picked it up and started to lick it quickly.

"Your kit's fine, Swiftmind. It's a she cat."  
Tigergrowl pressed his muzzle to swiftmind's. Swiftmind curled her tail around her kit.

"Wait a minute,"Berryseed mewed. "Your kit...doesn't have a tail."

Swiftmind look at her kit a gasped. She look at Tigergrowl and he was as shocked as she was.  
"We will call her Lostkit. In honor of her lost tail."Swiftmind mewed.

Tigergrowl smiled and nuzzled lostkit. Berryseed brushed his tail along lostkit's spine. Lostkit wiggled and opened her eyes to reveal their lovely green shade. Swiftmind smiled and looked where lostkit's tail would be.  
 _Please starclan, watch over my daughter._


End file.
